


Zombi violetty

by FairyNova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova





	Zombi violetty

Zombi…

Agarro una de las salientes en el peñasco, una roca que apenas sujetaría su peso lo suficiente como para afianzar su pie en otra grieta. Había sido una mala idea ir de exploración con la tormenta tan fuerte. Pero su cliente, estúpido palurdo, insistió hasta que tuvo que ceder por coacción, siquiera su jefe había podido zafarla de la porquería esa… quintuplicaron su pago, más honorarios, bonos y viáticos… el jodido imbécil quería su foto con una mujer de la firma Euphoria en traje de baño.  
¡Puta codicia!  
La cosa no iba tan mal... excepto por el laúd que se llevó a la mitad del equipo. Los camarógrafos intentaron salvarse sin éxito y ella, vio a su cliente, imbécil cliente, ser sepultado por la roca y el lodo.   
De seguro un madero le atravesara.  
Tenía que bajar…  
Debía de hacerlo.

-Athal – Susurro con el sudor pegándosele en la frente – Athal – Invoco – Un poco más y regresaré. 

.  
.  
.

Athal Mahsati temblaba.   
En Ludhur el clima era pésimo, el frio congelaba por debajo de los cero grados y el agua de las tuberías se había congelado por una fuga que no fue detectada a tiempo. Siquiera las cucarachas subían a las cocinas o a sitios más cálidos, de seguro porque estaban bien muertas.   
Athal temía cada que descargaba el agua de su inodoro. Una, no quería que su baño explotara con una carga de mierda. Dos, no quería que su inodoro expulsara no sólo mierda sino un cadáver de rata atorado. La época era dura y hasta las ratas intentaban salvarse.  
Al menos Shari´a andaba en Caspor, con lindas montañas, sol exagerado y viento húmedo. El paraíso comparándolo con Ladhur.   
Hacia una semana que su novia no le contestaba el teléfono celular.  
Athal no pudo evitar la sonrisa idiota. Era la primera vez que llamaba a Shari´a por el título. Usualmente lo dejaba en <> y listo. Sin más explicaciones. Las cenas familiares, los eventos de turno, las presentaciones formales… esas pendejadas sociales, incluso para lo del testamento o las propiedades, sólo eran <> o porque si se iba más profundo, la cosa se ponía tensa y se jodia, no por ellas, sino por el resto del boludo y pelotudo mundo de mierda. 

-¿Shari´a? – Pregunto apenas contesto el teléfono… la voz de Einar Balam, jefe de su chica, la decepciono – Ha, eres tú. 

-Gracias – Exclamo con desazón, él tampoco estaba muy animado por llamarle – Me acaban de avisar en el aeropuerto que Shari´a acaba de tomar un taxi y puso el cobro a nombre de Euphoria. Me han llamado para confirmar - Einar no era un mal hombre, al menos no con sus koalas, como los llamaba cariñosamente Shari´a pero de repente se le iban las cabras al monte - ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Claro – Athal era buena mintiendo, la mejor. No se sobrevivía en el juzgado o en la clase de la señorita Sekmet diciendo la verdad o con corazón de pollo. Levantar coartadas y omitir la verdad cuando no se le estaba exigiendo explícitamente no hacerlo, no era mentira, de ninguna manera… era omisión conveniente – Dijo que llegaría hoy… antes de que perdiera su celular. 

Einar carraspeo.

-De todas maneras está dentro de lo viáticos ¿O no? – Reclamo - Faltaba más. 

-Sólo quiero saber que está bien – Rezongo – Ella no es de no llamar. Dejo de comunicarse con el hotel hace cinco días. Sólo quería saber si sabias algo.

-Que viene en camino – Y le colgó. 

No quería ser grosera, sólo salió y ya.  
Ahora tenía que saber porque Shari´a no había marcado a alguien. Ese misterio era ilógico en ella.  
Espero una hora.  
Dos horas y se cambió de ropa.  
Tres horas y mejor comió algo.  
Cuatro horas y comenzaba a pensar que quizá alguien en el aeropuerto había tomado la identidad de Shari´a.  
Cinco horas después se juró que iba a golpearla por hacerla preocupar.

-¡Idiota desconsiderada! – Dijo, aplastándose en su sofá, encendiendo la tele para ver Netflix. Seguro que encontraba algo bueno… o lo intentaría - ¿Zapatos de tacón? …. Mmm, policía transgénero… mmm.. es badasss… mmm no lo sé… mmm ¿Se morirá? 

Athal dio play y se acurruco aún más en sus cómodas cobijas con doble cubierta de peluche… súper caliente y suave, justo como le gustaban.  
A la mitad de la película, escucho un estruendo en la puerta, el intento de girar el pomo sin éxito junto al inconfundible sonido de peso muerto cayendo al suelo, la hizo imaginar. Y con pereza, fue a ver… ya tenía una idea de quién era, pero, si había perdido las llaves del departamento otra vez, la iba a dejar en abstinencia. 

-¿Shari´a? - Pregunto con suavidad…

Shari´a le saludaba, sentada sobre su trasero, congelándose con la nieve que le caía encima y se alojaba en sus hombros y cabeza. La ropa estaba sucia, manchada, algo hecha trizas… Su cabello corto al estilo pixie ochentero le caía graciosamente en la frente, perfilándole con armonía sus pómulos pálidos, pómulos que siempre estaban ridículamente rosas. Una característica dulce, algo tierna, que permitía a Shari´a verse más joven de lo que era. Lo que no era malo cuando ella (Athal) era menor por doce años.

-¿Y tú equipaje? – Pregunto, ayudándola a levantar.

-Me asaltaron – Athal no siguió preguntando – También te extrañe, amorcito – Reclamo – No sabes cuánto.

-Bienvenida – Athal le dio un piquito en la mejilla - ¡Estas congelada! – Shari´a apenas sintió el calor del edredón y escucho las seis parrillas de la estufa encenderse – Calentaré agua y te ducharas. Hablo Einar. 

Shari´a se dejó consentir.  
Athal no era de los amanes dadivosos que sacan la artillería fluff. Athal era más de las chicas que te recibían con aprensión después de desaparecer. Le estaba dejando mucho espacio libre… demasiado y con tantos mimos de por medio.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Se quejó porque no avisaste.

-¿Y tú?

-Estaba enojada. Comenzaba a creer que tenías a alguien más… con quien habrías muerto por ser una imbécil infiel. Pero claro que no lo harías… pero lo pensé. Era mejor eso a imaginarte cortada en trocitos para alimentar a la gente en la noche de sus tacos del viernes – Shari´a escondió su escalofrió. Athal tenía una imaginación volátil - ¿Y bien?

-Te extrañaba – Athal bufo – Aun te extraño – Athal se sentó al borde de su bañera y con una jaraca mojo la cabeza de su amada, con cuidado… suavemente – En serio… te extrañaba… aun te extraño.

Athal le guiño el ojo y la saco del baño… si tanto era el problema, ella lo solucionaría. No era la primera vez que mojaban la alfombra o tuvieran que sacar el colchón al sol. Los juegos que involucraban líquidos eran sus preferidos.   
El cabello goteo y el agua se absorbió por toda la colcha, traspasándose… Athal monto a Shari´a, por la cadera, tomándola por los hombros, riendo por arruinar la almohada favorita de Ari, su linda Ari que ya le acariciaba los senos por sobre la ropa.

-Ven – Shari´a la hizo rodar. El dominio era importante en el juego del placer. Para Athal la adrenalina se disparaba cuando la tenía rugiendo sobre su cuello, arañando los costados y tendiéndole a lo largo de la cama o la primera superficie – Después me puedes contar como te fue en estos días…

Athal. La beso… pese a que el constante fluir del agua comenzaba a molestarla. Nunca le había pasado eso. Era como un chorro frio…  
Miro hacia abajo y se quedó sin habla.

-¿Mhm? - Trato de moverla sin éxito - ¿Qué sucede?

-Tus …sss..u.¡Tus piernas! – Grito de una cuando consiguió reponerse de la impresión.

-¿Oh? Duro menos de lo que pensé – Dijo con pereza.

Shari´a sostuvo su peso completo sobre las manos, la mitad de su cuerpo se había desprendido. El corte en el estómago dejaba a sus intestinos manchar las colchas. La sangre apenas y se derramaba… ya no había sangre… pero los líquidos que aún quedaban secretaban una especie de mucosa rara que bueno, no era lindo.  
Athal salto al suelo… poniendo toda la distancia que pudiera.

-¿Shari´a? – Athal la observaba juntar su cuerpo pero el brazo se partió por debajo del codo - ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿Qué hiciste con Shari´a?

-Soy Shari´a, At – Athal negó – No hice nada… más bien es lo que soy.

-¿Un títere jugando con su brazo? Primero tus piernas y ahora… - Shari´a apenas consiguió la unión del brazo. Athal no supo que era más repulsivo, si saber que ese cuerpo se caía a pedazos o que se mantenía unido con ¿baba?

Shari´a le sonrió.

-Bien… soy un cadáver… un zombi si nos ponemos especificas – La esclerótica le pareció más oscura a Athal apenas Shari´a le explicara… quiso creer estaba imaginando demasiado o mucho mejor, que seguía dormida – Ven.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto aun sin estar segura de regresar a sus brazos.

-Tú… quería verte – Confeso – Morí… eso paso, Athal. Morí en Caspor. ¿¡Puedes creer que el animal dijo que debíamos de bajar en plena tormenta!?

-Eso sólo te hace a ti más idiota por seguirle la corriente- Regaño.

-No encontraron ningún cadáver… por eso nadie cubrió la noticia – Athal suspiro – No quería morir. Sólo quería volver a verte. Quiero estar contigo, por siempre… y eso hizo que una <> no sé cómo llamarle – Si… como si eso describiera a la tipa con escamas y garras – Me concedió poder estar así.

Athal olfateo discretamente… Si Shari´a estaba muerta, entonces apestaba a carne podrida… pero no, Shari´a seguía oliendo bien… de hecho, hasta tenía un dulzor como de fruta fermentada a su justo punto siendo muy atrayente.

-Kaie me comento que lo que hueles es la muerte – Athal ni pregunto quién era esa – Que hueles a los Sorega, bacterias de dioses o bestias que se encargan de comer lo muerto. Su saliva restaura la carne… no es lo mismo cuando lo hacen en muerte que en vida. Los vivos pueden estar donde quiera, pero los muertos deben evitar el calor… o nos derretiremos como velas.

Athal comprobó que el cuerpo de Shari´a seguía frio.

-Caí por uno de los acantilados. Sólo pensaba en ti. Ariel apareció, con sus cuernos, con las escamas brillando por la cara y parte de sus brazos, una clase de serpiente con gato, con garras y toda llamativa. Siquiera me pregunto algo, hizo su voluntad y aquí estoy. Creo que una de ellas, o Kaie, desapareció el resto de los cuerpos.

-¿Kaie? – Shari´a alzo los hombros – Al menos estas con vida – Athal no estaba segura - … o estás aquí, mejor dicho.

Athal la beso, profundo y con suavidad… respirando sobre sus labios, superando el miedo. Un beso arriba, una lambida por debajo, una pequeña mordida y de repente, la cabeza de Shari´a se había caído.  
Rodado a sus pies. 

-¡Shari´a! – Grito.

-Debo de acostumbrarme a esto – Dijo a Athal – Ayúdame, amor.

-Al menos ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para no ir a la playa.


End file.
